


Reglas de convivencia

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny murió una vez. Pero mejoró.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reglas de convivencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Realmente no me he leído ni el número (¿números?) en los que comparten piso pero mi mente lo ha adaptado así. Post-muerte y resurrección de Johnny Storm.

Johnny murió una vez.

 

*

 

“Estás en forma para ser un cadáver,” Peter aún lleva la mitad de la máscara —la superior— puesta, y si le preguntan, eso será lo que explique su obvia dificultad para respirar. La piel de Johnny está caliente. Niveles humanos de caliente. Johnny le muerde los labios y sus manos se asientan en el bajo de su espalda, luego tiran de su culo para sentarle sobre su regazo.

—Estoy que ardo —dice. Se ríe solo.

Peter evita la contestación, le mete la lengua en la boca.

Menudo par.

 

*

 

—¿Y por qué no?  
—¿Porque acabaría matándote?  
—Como si pudieras matarme.

Peter no es de folla-amigos. De hecho, es todo lo contrario. De hecho, ya le cuesta encontrar un amigo, no tiene tantas opciones como para añadir bonus de navidad. Y si hay algo que demuestra el Fiasco Felicia, es que, si surgiera, no es en absoluto una buena idea.

Johnny, en cambio, es esa persona que opina que una amistad con sexo es lo que sella la base para la mejor convivencia.

—No, quita, tengo que ir a trabajar.

Tiene los pantalones de vestir por los muslos. Johnny se humedece los labios, la palma de su mano está reseca, aprieta en su polla sin cuidado y Peter gruñe. Resopla y hunde las uñas en su cadera. Johnny le atrapa sobre el colchón, completamente desnudo. Es un exhibicionista nato.

—No me siento muy cómodo enrollándome contigo en la base de los Cuatro Fantásticos.

Su espalda da contra el colchón. Su sentido arácnido no da señales de vida, pero es inmune a según qué tipo de peligros. Johnny apoya ambas manos sobre su pecho y se desliza entre sus piernas.

—De ahí lo de buscarnos un piso —murmura contra su vello púbico.

Peter claudica. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, se deja invadir por el calor húmedo que es la boca de Johnny.

 

*

 

Beben y es terrible.

Los superhéroes no deberían beber tanto.

—¿Cómo tienes hígado?

Hunde la cara en el sofá. Johnny anda por la casa en calzoncillos y haciendo que el apartamento apeste a bacon, cosa que le agrada y le provoca náuseas a partes iguales.

—Mutación genética y años de práctica. Toma —le tiende un plato que Peter aparta con el hombro y un quejido.  
—Aléjate, Satán.

Se coloca un cojín encima de la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo distingue a Johnny dejando el plato encima de la mesa, estirándose en toda su altura y músculos perfectamente delineados. Eso le da más ganas de vomitar aún. Jesús.

 

*

 

A veces Johnny desaparece durante días. A veces lo hace Peter.

A veces Peter vuelve y ve el apartamento vacío y se acuerda de aquella vez que Johnny murió.

A veces.

 

*

 

Johnny nunca trae chicas a casa. No es una regla que tengan, pero no es como si Peter tenga chicas que traer. En realidad es algo que espera que ocurra tarde o temprano.

Cuando lo hace, no es de la manera en la que esperaba. Hulka le saca tres cabezas y empuja a Johnny por el salón sin dificultad. Tiene un ojo morado y el brazo en cabestrillo.

—No me lo digas, al fin has logrado pedirle esa cita a Tigra.

La expresión de Johnny es un poema, y Hulka le lleva hasta su dormitorio y cuando sale se recoge el pelo en una coleta. “Es un subnormal, pero es mi subnormal,” dice al aire. Al aire. A Peter. Es muy posible que sea a Peter. Asiente, porque su bíceps es del tamaño de su cabeza y Peter aprecia su cabeza en general y las cosas de tamaño semejante a ella. “Ten cuidado con él.”

—Le he puesto una bandeja sanitaria y todo.

Hulka pone los ojos en blanco, y cuando se va, Peter recoge su cámara. Encuentra a Johnny gimoteando en su cama.

—Me aburro, traeme algo a lo que prender fuego, Pete.

Le hace una foto así, con el pelo rubio descolocado y las marcas de cansancio, enredado en sus propias sábanas. Sonríe ladino y después se sienta a su lado en el colchón. Johnny se le enrosca alrededor.

 

*

 

A veces se acuerda de aquella vez que Johnny murió.

Es como esa serie, ¿no? _John dies at the end._ Excepto que mucho menos divertida. Y John ni siquiera muere al final, es publicidad completamente engañosa.

El caso es que Johnny murió.

Fue como si le arrancaran un brazo.

Y luego Johnny volvió, y ahora follan, y ahora viven juntos, y su vida es un poco un desastre.

 

*

 

—Lo del profesor tiene su punto.  
—Cierra la boca.  
—Llevarás chaqueta con coderas, imagino.  
—Te pagaré para que dejes de hablar.

A Peter le cuelgan los pies de la azotea. Se levanta la máscara para acabar su perrito caliente.

—Una vez traje a Ms. Marvel aquí —dice, con no poco orgullo personal.  
—Ni de coña.

A Johnny también le cuelgan los pies, pero en lo que Peter está seguro de parecer un idiota sentado en una azotea, Johnny podría estar posando en su traje de licra y las fotos no pasarían por ningún filtro. Incluso con esa mancha de ketchup en la barbilla.

—Uh, sí.  
—Ni de coña.  
—No es tan difícil de creer, a ti te he conseguido traer aquí —arruga la servilleta entre sus dedos.

Por una vez en su vida, Johnny cierra la boca. Tiene cierta tirantez en los labios, como si tratase de no sonreír. Peter aprovecha para lamerle el ketchup de la barbilla y conseguir que su rostro se retuerza en una mueca, una carcajada mientras intenta apartarle.

No permite contestación, se lanza del edificio y espera a que Johnny le siga.


End file.
